A Drunk Night Between Salamander and Titania
by mastercheif1229
Summary: What happens when Natsu and Erza get drunk after the Tower of Heaven incident? Let's find out. A Naza/Natza/Nerza Fanfic.
1. The Morning After

**A Drunk Night Between Salamander and Titania**

Disclaimer - I don't own anything from the Fairy Tail anime/manga, all I own are plot twists and my original characters.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

Chapter 1 - The Morning After

 **The Morning after the Day Team Natsu got back to Fairy Tail after the Tower of Heaven**

Natsu groaned as he started to wake up. His head felt blurry and he couldn't remember anything. When he opened his eyes and saw a bright light, he hissed in pain. He then tried to sit up up, but something was stopping his right arm from moving. He then looked to see realized that it was Erza's arm and his eyes widened in shock. He then looked around the room and saw clothes strewn about, his and Erza's by the look of them. His face then became a mixture of as red as Erza's hair and as white as Makarov's when he realized that he was naked in bed, with an equally naked Erza, which happened because he happened to like Erza, but was also terrified to death of her. There were 2 questions that he couldn't quite remember the answer to: _Why is Erza in bed with him? And why are they naked?_

A few minutes later, Erza groaned as she started to wake up, her head no better than Natsu's. She then opened her eyes, and hissed in pain and covered them as a bright light made contact with them. She then looked around the room, which she recognized as Natsu's having been there a few times herself, and her eyes widened in shock when she saw both her own and Natsu's clothes littered about the room. She then turned to see Natsu both clearly scared and blushing deeply. She then said, "Natsu, why am I in your room?... And why are you blushing?"

Natsu then decided to say, "All that I remember is bring you to my room, since I don't know where you live, and…"he trailed off, and he pointed at her chest, which was bare, with no sheets covering it.

"Don't look!" Erza shrieked, and promptly covered up her chest. Natsu then suddenly blushed and Erza asked, "Did you remember something, Natsu?"

"N-No?" Natsu stuttered.

Erza then glared at Natsu and said, very menacingly, "Tell me, Natsu."

"Ok, but I can't exactly tell you, but I'll say it again." Natsu informed Erza.

"What do you mean?" Erza questioned.

"You'll understand once I finish telling you." Natsu explained.

"Ok?" Erza said.

"So where to begin…" Natsu started "Well, I'm not really sure when it started, but throughout my time at Fairy Tail, I've started to feel a certain way about someone, and it all culminated with my desire to save you at the Tower of Heaven. God, I wanted to say something so badly back then, but I just couldn't do that, with everyone there and everything. And then, I finally said it last night when we were drunk, which I'm sure that you'll remember at some point. Well, here it is, what I've realized, is that, I like you, Erza Scarlet."

Silence for a few moments. And then, Erza stuttered, "Y-Y-You l-like m-me?!"

Natsu nodded. "I know you probably don't feel the same way, but I just had let you know. I can deal wi-" Natsu went wide-eyed when he was suddenly cut off with Erza kissing him on the lips. For a second, he was too shocked to respond, but then, he quickly deepened the passionate kiss between himself and Erza, the Titania.

Eventually, they both ended the kiss, gasping for air. Natsu was the first one to speak, "Y-Y-You like me?!"

"Of course I do, idiot." Erza said.

"So, uh, do think that…" Natsu trailed off.

"Do I think that what?" Erza questioned.

"Do you think that you would be willing to be my girlfriend?" Natsu finally asked.

"Of course I would, you idiot!" Erza exclaimed.

"Really?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Really." Erza said.

"I'm so happy now" Natsu said, and promptly kissed Erza on the lips. A kiss which she returned.

Once they separated for air, Erza said, "I don't think that I want to tell the guild about our relationship just yet."

To which Natsu responded, "Well, I think it's too late for that."

Natsu then pointed to the open door where, Lucy, Gray and Happy were watching with mouths agape. Erza then requipped a sword and screamed, "Get out of here or die!" To which, Gray, Lucy, and Happy ran.

Once they had left, Erza said, "You know, I have no feeling in my legs, so I couldn't have run after them anyway. And I'm naked."

"Really?! And they probably thought you would requip before you chased after them." Erza and Natsu then spontaneously burst into laughter, and laughed and made out the morning away. And thus began the relationship of Salamander and Titania.


	2. The Announcement

**This is my first Fan Fiction. Hope you enjoy.**

Disclaimer - I don't own anything from the Fairy Tail anime/manga, all I own are plot twists and my original characters.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

" **Heavily monstrous voice** "

' **Fox Thinking** '

*expression*

 **Jutsu/Spell**

 _Flashback_

Chapter 2 - The Announcement

Less than half an hour after starting their relationship, Erza threatened Lucy, Happy, and Gray by saying, in a dark voice, with a glare, "If you want to live, you better not tell anyone about our relationship.

 **One Month Later at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Everyone is talking around the Guild, Mira talking with Levy, Natsu fighting with Gray, Lucy talking with Cana, and so on.

Now, back to Mira talking with Levy. In the middle of their conversation, Levy decides to ask, "Hey Mira, have you noticed Natsu and Erza acting strange around each other?"

"Now that you mention it, I have." Mira stated while cleaning her glass in suspicion.

Erza then walked into the guild, grabbed Natsu without bothering to hit him for fighting Gray, but still hitting Gray for fighting Natsu, and dragged him to the corner of the Guild, causing everyone to look at them. Erza then whispered something to Natsu, so that only he could hear it, and he suddenly went pale, bright red, and wide-eyed all at the same time, and called out, rather loudly, "YOU'RE PREGNANT?!"

Erza than thought to herself, 'I really should have told him in private, shouldn't I have?' and proceeded to look around the Guild.

Cana had dropped her barrel on Wendy's head, with her mouth agape, Wakaba's cigar had fallen out of his mouth, Macao had dropped his mug on Romeo's head, with his hand still in position to drink from it, Lucy had stared wide-eyed at the pair, with a barely noticeable smile, as she knew that they were in a relationship, Gray had frozen in the middle of taking his pants off, Juvia fainted from imaging having babies with Gray, Gajeel was frozen with a smirk, in the middle of eating a fork, Levy had fainted from shock, Mira had her jaw dropped, the Thunder Legion were all wide-eyed, Reedus, who was in the middle of painting Natsu and Erza, had frozen in shock, his pallet having fallen to the floor, Makarov had his mouth agape with beer from his mug still pouring into his mouth, which was now overflowing, and Happy had frozen in the middle of eating a fish.

Makarov then decided to approach Erza and ask, "What Natsu said, is it true?"

"Yes." Erza responded deeply blushing.

"Who the father?" Makarov inquired, to which Erza looked away, pretending to not have heard the question. "Who's the father? Please tell me." Makarov asked again, to which Natsu shakily raised his hand.

"HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?!" Everyone except Makarov, Wendy and Mira screamed, they just replaced the word "Hell" with "Heck".

"Well," Erza began, "do you remember when me and Natsu went home drunk from the party a month ago?"

"Yes, I remember having to cut you off or you would've died from alcohol poisoning" Mirajane responded.

"Well, after we left, we both ended up at Natsu's house," Erza continued, "while there, Natsu admitted that he like me, and I admitted that I liked him, and things just went from there."

"Well, that's understandable" Makarov stated.

"Oh," Erza said once more, "and we ended up in a relationship within ten minutes after we both had woken up."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Everyone screamed once again.

Erza then grabbed Natsu's hand and ran out the door with him, while yelling, "If you want to know more about how it happened, ask Lucy, Gray, and Happy! They already know about it since they caught us kissing that morning, while naked mind you! Happy knows more than Lucy and Gray though, since he lives with Natsu!" And with that Erza and Natsu left the Guild for the day, heavily blushing all the while, while Gray, Lucy, and Happy proceeded to be practically bombarded with questions for a while, Happy for over an hour. And so, that is how Erza's pregnancy began.


End file.
